Fusers, printing apparatuses, and methods of fusing toner on media in printing processes are disclosed.
In a typical xerographic printing process, toner images are formed on media, and then the toner is heated to fuse the toner on the media. One process used for thermal fusing toner onto media uses a fuser including a nip. During operation, a medium with a toner image is fed to the nip, where heat and pressure are applied to the medium to fuse the toner.
It would be desirable to provide fusers that can heat media more consistently during fusing to provide consistent images.